Take It All
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Christmas Gift fic for kitty fic.


**Title:** Take It All

**For: **kitty_fic

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Slight Harry/Ron, Harry/Dean, Harry/Seamus.

**Warnings:** Dub-con (magical coercion).

**Word Count:** 1019

**Notes:** Firstly I'm sorry for where this ended, Kitty but the word limit caught up to me. Secondly title is from the Adele song of the same name, simply because I had no other title in mind and this was the song that was playing.

Beta'd by the wonderful freakingcrups

**Prompt: **Some kind of forced mistletoe kiss maybe? But you know they love it and really get into it. Or maybe the mistletoes leads to more?

Take It All

The tapping increased and Harry rolled over groaning in annoyance. He was hit with a pillow, thumping him in the back. "Get the bird, mate."

"If you're awake you get it," Harry grouched back at Ron, turning his head to see his friend grinning at him sleepily.

Growling, Harry flicked his covers back and shivered at the cold air, ignoring Ron's chuckles, as he headed to the window to let the owl in. Taking the parcel from its leg, Harry frowned when he saw his name scrawled across the brown paper in sparkling purple ink.

The owl flew out the window without accepting any treats and Harry shut it quickly. He scrambled back to his warm bed, sighing happily as the warmth surrounded him.

Ron let out a snort of laughter which quickly turned into a shriek as Harry cast an _Agumenti_ charm, sending a stream of cold water on the red-head.

Opening up the parcel, after a series of detecting charms, Harry found that it only contained a sprig of a plant, except it was unlike any plant he'd ever seen in either the magical or Muggle world. The berries were purple and perfectly round, none bigger than the nail on his littlest finger, the leaves were orange and resembled a holly leaf, in size only. The edges were smooth and as Harry brushed a thumb over one of them, glitter fell off it, clinging to his skin.

"What is it?"

Glancing up at Ron, Harry suppressed a smile at his friend's wet hair and the dark patches on his bed covers where the water had hit.

"I'm not sure," he murmured, pulling at the piece of parchment that was attached to the plant towards him so he could read it clearer.

"Read it out so I can hear, mate."

"_With the alignment of the cosmo,  
>to get you all aglow,<br>we aim to help find your beau,  
>and stop you using your dildo,<br>with this magic mistletoe!"_

The mistletoe rose above Harry's head and showered him with glitter, "urgh, what the fuck?" he groused.

Ron's laughter broke through his stupor and Harry stared at his red-headed friend with a contemplating look on his face. The smile fell from Ron's face as Harry approached him across their dorm, "Harry, mate, what are you doing? Harry-" Ron's sentence was stopped as Harry kissed him, after a few seconds of their lips pressing together, Harry pulled away in horror wiping at his mouth.

"Oh my god, oh fucking hell, that was disgusting," he exclaimed.

"How do you think I feel?" Ron shouted and the door burst open and Hermione charged inside.

"What are you two yelling about? You're waking everyone up."

"He- He kissed me!" Ron cried pointing an accusing finger at Harry, who flushed and caught sight of Dean and Seamus standing behind Hermione.

His eyes glazed over and the mistletoe released more glitter over him as he headed towards the two males. Kissing Dean for a couple of seconds before he pulled away in horror, which was quickly replaced by a sense of calm as he looked at Seamus.

The Irishman took advantage and kissed Harry back, but the mistletoe didn't like it and it rained snow down on the two of them. They jumped apart as the shock of the cold wet flakes falling on their skin.

"Oh my life is ruined," Harry moaned and flopped down on his bed.

"What is that, Harry?"

"_Magic Mistletoe_," he bit out. Ignoring Hermione as she came closer, grasping the plant and turning so she could read the attached spell, silently, but as she tried to tug it away from Harry's head, it became less substantial and her fingers couldn't grasp it anymore.

"Didn't you see the WWW on the berries? I'll owl George and get him to tell me how to deactivate it."

"How're you going to do that?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"By threatening to tell your mother. Harry's had enough to deal with over the years with Voldemort, he doesn't need George Weasley making his life impossible."

"Tell him, from me, that after Voldemort he'll be a walk in the park and I'll come after him. One day." Harry's smile was feral.

"Bloody hell, you can be right scary mate," Ron whispered. After Hermione had left, Dean and Seamus nodded their agreement.

**XXX**

Hermione hadn't come back after an hour and Harry was tired of hiding his room and he was hungry. Ignoring his friends' comments of concern, he ducked out of the Eighth Year common room, which was empty of everybody except Lavender and Parvati.

Using every back way and shortcut he knew, Harry headed down to the kitchens, thanking Merlin that his homosexuality made sure the mistletoe didn't work on women and he hoped that would extent to other species. He didn't fancy kissing house elves.

As he entered a secret passage way behind a tapestry, he froze. In front of him, similarly caught was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin had rarely been seen except in classes. He had been avoiding the rest of the school, even at meals, as most of them seemed to be out for the blood of the only Death Eater they could get near.

"Malfoy," Harry's voice was strained. "Run, I can't stop myself." Even as he spoke Harry's feet were being propelled forward by the mistletoe but Malfoy wasn't moving.

"Fuck," Harry gasped just before his lips descended on the blond's. Draco's mouth opened under the onslaught of Harry's tongue and he kissed back fiercely. Harry tore his mouth from Draco's, confused that it wasn't snowing on him, like it had with Seamus, instead more glitter fell upon both of them and Harry realised that his hard cock was pressing against Draco's.

"Malfoy, I- I can't stop this," Harry almost sobbed. "I can't control myself-"

Draco cut him off with a kiss and pulled away enough to whisper. "I don't care. Want you," he panted and began to tear and yank at Harry's clothes. Despite the magic forcing his motions, Harry couldn't care less, he was content to drown in Draco's flavour forever.


End file.
